Naruto internet convo's
by Kanazuki Mia
Summary: naruto and the gang chat up a storm, my frist naru fic enjoyy
1. it's just the beginning

A/N my first naru fanfic, yay! 

asgreenasabush: lee  
musthaveramen: naruto  
ichalove: kakashi  
bubblegum: sakura  
ilovenailpolish: itatchi  
angstyandemo: sasuke  
squirrlywrath: gaara  
ilovecheese: neji (yes completely random but he does love cheese!)  
ooohpointy: tenten  
immakitty: kankuro  
gaintfan: temari

Asgreenasabush has logged on  
musthaveramen has logged on  
musthaveramen: oi fuzzy brows, whatsup?  
asgreenasabush: I'm enjoying my youth! YOSH!  
musthaveramen: Oo oookkk then….  
asgreenasabush: what about you?  
musthaveramen: I'm just waiting for kakashi-sensai to logg on so I can speak with him

asgreenasabush: neji should log on right about…..  
ilovecheese has logged on

asgreenasabush: now….  
musthaveramen: whoa! How'd you do that!  
ilovecheese: I called him….  
asgreenasabush: YOSH!

bubblegum has logged on  
musthaveramen: sakura-chan!

Bubblegum: where's sasuke-kun?

Musthaveramen: you didn't logg on to see me?   
bubblegum: no….--;;  
angstyandemo has logged on  
bubblegum: sasuke-kun!

Asgreenasabush: sasuke-san! How would you like to fight with me!

Angstyandemo: no.  
angstyandemo has gone invisible

Angstyandemo: I'm not here….  
ilovecheese: I have a confession to make  
musthaveramen: nani?

oooohpointy has logged on 

ilovecheese: I love tenten  
oooohpointy: nani!  
ilovecheese: oh crap….  
asgreenasabush: neji is this true!  
ilovecheese: -sigh- yes  
musthaveramen: I KNEW IT!  
angstyandemo: even on the computer your loud dobe….  
musthaveramen: WHAT WAS THAT TEME!**  
**ichalove has logged on **  
**ichalove: what's going on?  
Musthave ramen: kakashi-sensi! Can I block sasuke-teme!  
ichalove: no.  
musthaveramen: why?  
Bubblegum: –mourns in corner about sasuke being invisible-

Ichalove: you cannot block your teammates

Musthaveramen –sigh- fine…..

Angstyandemo: hn  
asgreenasabush: we haven't talked in awhile….  
ilovecheese has logged off  
oooohpointy: he's coming over here…I gtg

oooooohpointy has logged off

asgreenasabush: I wanna go too!

Ilovenailpolish squirrlywrath immakitty gaintfan have logged on 

ilovenailpolish: sasuke! Dear brother! How have you been!  
angstyandemo: Oo uhm itatchi!  
ilovenailpolish: yes dear little brother?  
angstyandemo: are you drunk?  
ilovenailpolish: no…..giggle  
squirrlywrath: …  
asgreenasabush: gaara love!  
immakitty: uhm?  
gaintfan: so! Who wants chicken for dinner?  
squirrlywrath: I do…  
gaintfan: ok I'll go make it!  
immakitty: oh no you don't! Rember what happened last time you tried to cook!

Gaintfan: oh yeah….I'm still gonna make it!

gaintfan has logged off ****

immakitty: oh shit I gotta stop her…..****

immakitty has logged off

Musthaveramen: uhm what just happened  
ichalove: reading ichaicha paradise  
squirrlywrath: temari nearly burned down the house last time she tried to cook, I've gotta go stop them, goodbye forever

squirrlywrath has logged off

Ichalove:uh I gotta go…..

ichalove has logged off

angstyandemo: sakura….  
bubblegum: yes sasuke!  
angstyandemo: your really annoying, I love naruto leave me alone…..  
musthaveramen: yes! Were yoai!  
Bubblegum: OO I have to tell the others, yoai fanclub!  
bubblegum has logged off  
angstyandemo: so narut….wanna come over?  
musthaveramen: you bet I do!

angstyandemo logged off  
musthaveramen logged off   
Ilovenailpolish logged off  
asgreenasabush: I'm all alone! T-T

asgreenasabush logged off **  
**

**A/N yes! I did it! Tell me what you think kay! Thanks love ya'll **


	2. they didn't sign the contracts

A/N: I've been asked to put up a chapter two and now I have, yay!

Just a reminder

asgreenasabush: lee  
musthaveramen: naruto  
ichalove: kakashi  
bubblegum: sakura  
ilovenailpolish: itatchi  
angstyandemo: sasuke  
squirrlywrath: gaara  
ilovecheese: neji  
ooohpointy: tenten  
immakitty: kankuro  
gaintfan: temari

ilovenailpolish has logged on

angstyandemo has logged on

Ilovenailpolish: sasuke! Little brother!

Angstyandemo: itatchi…how are you and kisame doing?  
ilovenailpolish: I have no clue what you are talking about! sweat drops

Angstyandemo: tch, sure…

musthaveramen has logged on

angstyandemo: -gasp- naru-chan!

Musthaveramen: hi sasuke-teme!

Angstyandemo: I thought you were going to stop calling me teme dobe  
musthaveramen: not if you keep calling me dobe teme….  
angstyandemo: tch fine I'll stop

Ilovenailpolish:awww you guys love eachother! Well I'm off, kisame wants me for something

ilovenailpolish has logged off

Angstyandemo: I swear to god I will kill him one day

Musthaveramen: not today I hope, because i thought we were going to dinner later

Angstyandemo: of course naru-chan

ooh pointy has logged on

ooh pointy: hi guys  
musthaveramen: hey tenten how are things with neji?  
angstyandemo: …  
ooh pointy: n-nothing! –blush-

Musthaveramen: sounds like something to me….

Ooh pointy: it's nothing I swear!

Musthaveramen: riiight, don't worry, we believe you

Ooh pointy: you do?  
angstyandemo: nope.

bubblegum has logged o ooh pointy has logged off

Angsty and emo: awww she logged off, I was gonna say something too…..

Bubblegum: hi sasuke-kun!

Must have ramen: sasuke? Where!

Bubblgum: I just saw him post!

Must have ramen: no you didn't

Bubblegum: ergh fine

bubblegum has logged off

squirlly wrath has logged on

Squirrly wrath: hi…

immakitty has logged on

Immakitty: groans and clutches stomach temari poisioned me!

Squirrly wrath: that's what you get for insulting her…

Must have ramen: O.o

Angstyandemo: ok then…..

angsty and emo has logged off

must have ramen has logged off

Immakitty: gaara you stop her this time…..

Squirrly wrath: ok fine…

squirrly wrath has logged off

imamkitty has logged off

A/N: ok not the best chapter but at least it's a chapter right? Not many people signed their contract for this chapter

Neji: wha? I was to busy eating…cheese…

Mia: **sigh** fine fine, reveiw


End file.
